


I Was the Match (That Lit You on Fire)

by insatiablycurious



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I mean really, Shameless Smut, Shameless Use of Sex Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Lawrence wears a tie to class and Laura Hollis can't deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was the Match (That Lit You on Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Will you look at that. My hand slipped and make 3,000+ words. How on earth did that happen.
> 
> (Also if you don't think that Laura is kind of commanding in bed and that these two nerds don't get up to some crazy things in the bedroom buddy have I got some news for you.)

The day starts off normal enough.

Laura makes it through her other three classes without a hitch and arrives early at her last (and most favorite) class of the day several minutes early. She gets to sit in her favorite seat. The one at a desk in the middle of the room, not too far back but not too close either, and directly in front of the TA’s desk. She usually gets the two person desk to herself, too.

She used to pick this seat so she could have an excuse for staring at the TA, after all if she was in Laura’s eye-line she couldn’t exactly help it, could she? But now that her TA is also her girlfriend…she has other reasons for sitting here.

Less innocent ones.

Pretty soon, the rest of the class has all arrived in various states of distress. You could really tell who had morning classes and who didn’t in a 2pm lecture. You could also tell who drank way too much the previous night. Professor Wells strides in in her usual power suit, briefcase tucked neatly under her arm.

“Afternoon, class!” She announces, heading straight for the main desk and flipping on the computer. Laura glances at the clock. 2:01. Where was Danny?

“I hope you all read the first three acts of Othello over the weekend because we’re going to discuss them today and participation is a must.” She says, rifling through her briefcase for her portable hard drive.

With a sigh, Laura flips open her copy of Othello and turns a few pages in her notebook to find her notes she took on the first three acts. She subtly reaches into her pocket for her phone to text Danny and ask her where she is, but just as her fingers close around her phone, the door opens again. Danny breezes in, waggling a stack of papers at Professor Wells.

“Copier was futzing up again.” She says and makes her way over to her smaller desk.

She’s wearing dark skinny jeans with her Chuck Taylors, a short sleeved white button down and…was that a tie? Yep. Danny Lawrence, her 6 foot 2, ginger-haired Amazonian Goddess girlfriend, was wearing an honest-to-god dark blue necktie.

Laura’s pen slips out of her hand.

Danny shuffles the papers around until they’re in two separate stacks and then runs her hand through her already disheveled hair. She catches Laura’s eye and throws her a wink. Laura almost faints.

“You can go ahead and pass those out, Lawrence.” Professor Wells tells Danny, as she brings up Othello on the projector. Danny nods and starts moving around the room handing out two sheets of paper, one from each stack.

“Miss Lawrence is handing out two sets of questions. One is your reading guide for the last two acts, due next class period, and the other is a study guide for the whole play, due Friday. Remember, this play will be a part of your midterm examination.”

Laura gathers all her hair up into a ponytail, fully intending on putting it up to keep it off of her suddenly overheating neck, but realizes she forgot to put a hair tie on her arm. She drops her hair with a groan just as Danny saunters up to her desk.

“Hey.” Danny whispers softly, handing her the first paper. Laura gets a look at Danny’s outfit close-up and she feels her cheeks reddening.

“H-hi.” She squeaks back in response, Danny pauses in handing her the other paper.

“You okay, Hollis?” Danny asks, arching an eyebrow. Laura takes the paper from Danny’s hand and clears her throat.

“I’m good. I’m beyond good. I’m totally fine.” She replies, grinning up at her girlfriend a little too enthusiastically. Danny looks at her suspiciously before nodding and moving on.

She tries to pay attention. Really, she does. She even manages to answer two of Professor Wells’s analysis questions with minor stuttering. But every time she glances in Danny’s direction and sees her focused on whatever it is she’s working on at her desk, she feels the need to run out of the room and take a cold shower.

Or run up to Danny’s desk and take her.

At this point, she’s honestly leaning towards the latter.

She glances back over at Danny, who is now leaned back in her chair, turned towards Professor Wells. Danny absentmindedly reaches up and rakes her fingers through her hair, mussing it up even more, and Laura’s mind instantly wanders back to last night. Straddling Danny’s lap, her fingers tangled in Danny’s hair, Danny’s fingers curling inside of her…

“Miss Hollis?” Professor Wells’s voice cuts through her memories causing her body to jerk violently.

“Yes? What? I’m sorry.” Laura replies, panicking. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Danny watching her with concern, hand still in her hair.

“I asked you if you thought Othello was right to punish Cassio?” Professor Wells replies, eyeing her curiously.

“Oh! Oh well, I think that…that for the audience it seems a bit harsh, considering we know Iago set the whole thing up and tricked him into drinking. But considering things from Othello’s perspective, no. I think he was right. After all he had no idea that outside fingers- FORCES. Outside forces, excuse me. Outside forces were at work. He has no idea of Iago’s plot to get Cassio drunk and hook up- set up, set up his fight with Roderigo. So, yes?” Laura answers, her entire face turning the color of a tomato. Professor Wells just pauses, eyeing her before speaking again.

“Very good.” She says turning back to the projector screen. Laura heaves out a sigh and slumps down in her seat. She makes the mistake of glancing up at Danny, who’s staring at her with both eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

“ _Outside fingers_?” She mouths, amused. Laura rolls her eyes and stares down at her notebook for the rest of the period.

An agonizing amount of time later, Professor Wells dismisses the class. The room empties quickly, Professor Wells exchanges words with Danny before departing herself, leaving Laura and Danny alone at their respective desks.

Danny slowly rises from her seat and walks over to where Laura is sitting, still packing things inside her bag. She drops her bag to the floor just as Danny looms over her. Danny plants both hands in front of her on the desk and leans down, tie dangling down an inch above the desk. She arches one eyebrow and stares at Laura, waiting for an explanation behind her odd behavior and her ‘outside fingers’ slip up.

It’s then that Laura makes her decision.

Without warning, she stands up from her chair and grabs Danny by that damn tie and half drags her to the supply room attached to the back of the room. She’s always wondered why this particular classroom had a supply room but now she’s really glad it’s there.

Yanking open the door, she shoves Danny into it. She steps in herself, closing the door behind them and flipping on the light.

“What-“ Danny starts to ask, but doesn’t get to finish as Laura grabs the back of her neck and pulls her down to her height, kissing her hard. One of Danny’s hands goes to the shelf above Laura’s head to keep her from pitching forward and the other goes to Laura’s side. A few glorious moments later, Danny pulls away.

“Hold- hold on. We can’t just-“

“Yes. Yes we can.” Laura interrupts, “We’re in a supply room with no windows, no one uses this classroom again until tomorrow and when Professor Wells left she used her key which means it’s locked from the outside.”

Danny stares at her for a few beats before leaning back in and kissing her. Laura grins against Danny’s lips and wraps both her arms around Danny’s neck. She presses her body tightly against the other girl’s, swallowing a moan when Danny’s tongue flicks against her bottom lip. Danny’s hands slide underneath her shirt to grip at her sides and she tears her mouth away from Danny’s to kiss at her neck.

“What’s gotten into you?” Danny mumbles, flexing her fingers against Laura’s sides.

“No idea.” Laura replies, running her tongue along the skin under Danny’s jaw causing her to shiver, “But I do know what I want to be getting into me.”

Danny makes a noise that’s a cross between a laugh and a moan and Laura’s pretty sure she’d be absolutely okay with hearing Danny make that noise because of her every day for the rest of their lives. Suddenly, her feet are off the ground and her back is against the door. She wraps her legs as tightly as she can around Danny’s waist. It’s not like Danny hasn’t had her in this position multiple times before without dropping her but still. There’s a first time for everything and Danny doesn’t seem to mind.

Her fingers move to the buttons on Danny’s shirt and she quickly attempts to unbutton it from the bottom up, but when she reaches the top few buttons she realizes the tie is in the way.

“You have to undo the tie first.” Danny mutters against the side of her head, still pressing kisses wherever she can reach. Laura turns her head so she can lock eyes with the other girl.

“The tie stays on.” Laura commands and Danny starts briefly before her features break out into a sly expression.

“Yes ma’am.” She replies.

She leans down and kisses her way along Laura’s jaw down to just below her ear and then along her neck, stopping to suck at her collarbone. Laura starts pawing at Danny’s shoulder.

“Danny.” She keens, desperately.

Danny glances around the room, spying a spare desk nearby. With a grin, she spins Laura around and sets her down on top of the desk. She pulls away and stands up so she can loosen the tie and then unbuttons the last two buttons of her shirt. Laura grins at her, pupils dilated more than Danny’s ever seen them before. Even more than that time with the mirror.

Laura reaches out and grabs her by her belt buckle and pulls her back in. She immediately grips the edge of Laura’s t-shirt, looking up at the other girl for permission. Laura nods and Danny yanks the material up Laura’s torso and over her head. She tosses it to the side where it lands gracefully on one of the shelves. Laura giggles.

“Nice shot.” She says, reaching for Danny.

“I try.” Danny replies, smoothly.

She leans down and connects their mouths again, licking her tongue into Laura’s. Laura runs her hands up Danny’s stomach to her chest before hooking her fingers into the knot of the tie and using it to pull Danny closer.

Danny’s hands move around to Laura’s back and she feels Danny’s talented fingers unclasping her bra. She breaks the kiss off to kiss softly at Laura’s bare shoulders as she slides the straps down. Laura reaches up and pulls it off, tossing it in the direction of her shirt.

“Lie back.” Danny tells her, straightening up and Laura looks at her quizzically as she slowly leans back on the desk. Danny doesn’t say anything else, she just drops down to her knees at the edge of the desk and reaches for the button on Laura’s pants.

Laura immediately realizes where this is headed and bites back a moan, dropping down the rest of the way. She kicks off her shoes as Danny undoes her pants and slides both them and her underwear down and off in one motion.

Danny starts kissing her way up the inside of Laura’s thigh until she reaches exactly where Laura wants her. At the first gentle swipe of Danny’s tongue, Laura’s hands are tangled in red hair and her body is arching off the desk.

Ordinarily, Danny would tease her. Go slow and then speed up until she got on the brink of coming, and then slow down again. But they didn’t have the time for that now. Instead, Danny licks into her with quick, broad strokes. She grips Laura’s hips, pulling her into her mouth more as Laura’s body involuntarily shudders hard. Minutes later, Laura’s grip on Danny’s hair tightens as she feels her entire body start to overheat. A few more strokes of Danny’s tongue and she’s coming hard against her mouth. Danny keeps moving her tongue against her slowly, letting her body relax until Laura’s breathing returns to a somewhat normal rate. Then she pulls away and leans back against the wall as Laura slowly sits up.

“Come here.” Danny says, softly. Laura slides off the desk and gestures towards Danny’s lap.

“Pants.” She says and Danny quickly kicks off her shoes and undoes her belt and the button of her pants, sliding them off.

Laura shifts so that she’s in Danny’s lap, gripping the edges of Danny’s open button-down and then sliding it off. Danny’s hands slide up her bare back and she arches into the touch, grabbing at Danny’s now bared shoulders.

Danny lowers her head so she’s kissing across Laura’s chest, hands splayed out across her back. She pulls Laura closer and takes a nipple into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around, similar to the way she was just moving between Laura’s legs. Laura almost loses it again.

Her head drops to Danny’s shoulder and she kisses her there to keep from moaning. Danny must sense it because she presses her mouth to the side of Laura’s head and then slides one hand from Laura’s back to her thigh. She moves it up, up, up until she’s pushing two fingers inside of her. Laura bites down, hard, on Danny’s shoulder.

One of her hands tangles in Danny’s hair and the other twists around the knot of Danny’s tie. Danny’s grip on her back tightens. She rolls her hips in time with Danny’s thrusts and she hears her let out a low groan of approval. Danny curls her fingers until she’s hitting _that_ spot and Laura has to bite down again to keep from practically screaming.

“You’re so close, I can feel you.” Danny whispers right into her ear and Laura is terrified she’s drawing blood with how hard her jaw clamps at _that_.

Danny either doesn’t notice the pain or doesn’t care because she’s mouthing at Laura’s ear and curling her fingers again and within moments, Laura’s body is jackknifing. She tears her mouth away and almost lets loose a moan so loud the whole building would hear, but Danny immediately crushes their mouths together and kisses her, muffling the sound.

She continues moving her fingers slowly until Laura collapses against her with a sated sigh. Danny withdraws her hand gently and Laura watches as she slides those same fingers inside her mouth.

“Fuck.” Laura mutters.

Danny opens her mouth, probably to say something sassy about how she just did that but Laura doesn’t give her the chance. Instead, she stands up quickly (and still a little shaky) and pulls Danny to her feet with her.

“What-“ Danny starts to ask, but before she can finish her sentence again, Laura has her by the tie and is pulling her towards the shelves. She twists them both around so Danny’s back is pressed against the shelves and she starts kissing her way down Danny’s chest.

She keeps moving down, lowering herself to her knees and nipping at Danny’s stomach and then both her protruding hip bones and then the tops of her thighs. One of Danny’s hands starts wind through Laura’s hair but she reaches up, tangling their fingers together and then grabs Danny’s other hand and guides them both to the shelf.

“Keep those there.” She tells her, moving her own hands back to Danny’s sides.

She drags Danny’s underwear down and then helps the taller girl brace herself while she kicks them off. She moves back up and kisses her way along the inside of Danny’s thigh, causing the other girl to shiver.

“I need to wear this thing more oft- Jesus Christ, Laura.” Danny’s observation is cut off by Laura’s mouth on her.

Laura drags her tongue slowly through Danny’s wetness a few times before switching to faster strokes. Danny grips the shelf so hard Laura briefly worries she might break either it or her hand. Within minutes, she feels Danny’s legs tense on either side of her head before she’s coming, hard and fast against Laura’s mouth.

They both remain still for a few moments, catching their breaths, before Danny speaks:

“Can I move my hands now?”

Laura laughs and nods her head as Danny removes her hands from the shelf and reaches for her. She stands up and Danny pulls her into her arms, pressing kiss after kiss after kiss against the side of Laura’s head.

“Well. That was…” Laura trails off as Danny laughs loudly.

“ _Yeah_.” She replies, smoothing her hands up and down Laura’s back.

“We should probably…” Laura trails off again, stepping back and gesturing towards her shirt and bra, still dangling off the shelf.

“Yeah.” Danny repeats.

She reaches for both Laura’s bra and her shirt and hands them to her. They redress quickly and compose themselves, but before Laura opens the door, Danny moves behind her and slides her tie over Laura’s head. Laura laughs loudly and turns around. Danny looks her up and down.

“Hmm. I get it now.” Danny says, fingering the tie. Laura bats her hand away and shoves her playfully.

“It’s totally a thing, okay.” She replies.

“Oh, I am _so_ not complaining.” Danny says as Laura rolls her eyes, blushing, and opens the door.

They step back into the classroom and gather their things. Danny flings an arm around Laura as they make their way to the classroom door and Laura giggles. As they leave, Danny leans down into Laura’s ear.

“Would now be a good time to mention I have more of those in my drawer in my room?”

Laura wordlessly grabs her hand and drags her towards the exit.


End file.
